Secret of the Moon
Ally or Enemy: Hikaru Kurosaki A red haired man stood on the humongous wall that blocked the Seireitei from the Rukon district. He looked down over the city to see a silver haired man and a woman heading to the Repentance Cell. He smirked and thought, This Kagirinaigan is useful sometimes to see far away. He stood up, then walked toward the spirit membrane that covered the Seireitei, and slipped through it. He looked to the energy regathering at the point and thought, They have to make that stronger. He then jumped down to the streets below. Meeting in the Seireitei Byakko Kirisake, the Commander-General of the Gotei 13, Ryan Getsueikirite Captain of the Tenth Squad and his vice captain, Matthew Toshiro were now meeting in a giant white tower at the center of the Seireitei. Byakko looked at captain Ryan and then spoke, "With a new Ryoka threat I really don't know how to address the threat to Soul Society." he said in an almost cryptic tone. Ryan frowned and replied, "Sir, wouldn't we just kill the Ryoka?" Byakko thought a moment, "Usually yes, but things changed after the Aizen incident under Commander Yammamoto. We can't kill them until we know their reason for being here, and even then, the reason must be an actual crime against the Seireitei." he explained. Matthew then chimed in, "I'm pretty sure their after Kouhei, but if you need solid proof then send a squad after them." he said firmly. While most leaders would not have tolerated such a tone from a subordinate, Byakko cared for his subordinates and let it slide, "Very well, you may go Matthew. Find one of the Ryoka, and bring us the proof that we need in order to execute these intruders." "Blah blah blah," said a cheerful voice. "All you captains are so serious." Hikaru was standing on the top of the Repentance Cell, looking down on the others. Reuniting with their Friend Amaririsu had led Seireitou and Nadeshiko to the path towards the large white tower, telling them to quiet down as to not attract attention towards themselves. Amaririsu however, suddenly came to a halt, "Im sorry... but I cannot go further with you all... Good luck." she wished them the best and disappeared instantly. Seireitou let out a sigh, "Same old Riri-chan..." Seireitou took the lead and brought himself and Nadeshiko to the gate of the cell. He noticed that the door was strangely unlocked, as he opened the door. Nadeshiko peered inside to see Kouhei, only something was wrong. He wasn't moving, and seemed to be breathless. Nadeshiko widened her eyes in shock and fear, "Kouhei... kun...." she began to weep. "KOUHEI-KUN!!!!!" she screamed running over to his body, only to see a snot bubble, which popped with Kouhei's snore. Nadeshiko fell over comically, as Seireitou tried to hold back his laugher. Hot Pursuit *'Location:' Seireitei Streets After gettin' the O.K. from Commander-general Byakko Kirisake, Ryan ran through the streets of the Seireitei, and kept his eyes closed, searching for any sign of foreign reiatsu. Keisaku began running as he left a pile of Shinigami alone, after beating them silly. However, he suddenly froze as he sensed a powerful reiatsu approaching... "Tuh... Found you." *'Location:' Repetence Cell Seireitou stared in confusion, "What do you mean you aren't leaving?" he asked, even showing signs of anger, of the "pissed" variety. Kouhei closed his eyes, "We cannot leave with Keisaku... and also... I have a score to settle. With that captain." he declared. *'Location:' Seireitei Streets Keisaku turned around, to see Captain of the Tenth Division, Ryan Getsueikirite standing meerly a few feet away from him. Keisaku stared with a shocked appearance, "White Haori...! Killer Intent...! Immense Reiatsu...! This... is a Captain!" Keisaki cried in his mind, staring at Ryan. Ryan sighed, "Really... Am I really that interesting to stare at?" he asked, almost sarcastically. Keisaku narrowed his eyes, and summoned his bount powers, and attacked with a battle cry. "Heh." *'Location:' Repetence Cell Seireitou sighed, "Without Bankai, you can't win." he had stated. Apparently, Seireitou had told Kouhei about the Bankai release and told him why Captains are in another league then regular Shinigami. "Then teach me!" demanded Kouhei, shakiness in his eyes, yet his resolve was clear. Seireitou sighed, "Very well... Fine... but not here." he stated. Ryan vs Keisaku: Resolve Keisaku Couldn't believe what he was feeling. The force of his opponents spirit energy was something else. It caused him to fall short of breath, and he began sweating. "Is It that bad?" the captain asked with a snicker. Keisaku looked up at him, whipping his brow. "This is nothing....I've dealt with worse..." he lied to himself. "Is that so? And when exactly did you manage to accomplish this. Last time I checked a 6th Seat Officer is nothing compared to a captain...or did Captain Kuchiki leave that out?" he mocked Keisaku. "Captain Kuchiki? Who's that?" he pondered allowed. Ryan repressed a small smirk. "It seems he didn't tell you everything about his past...did he?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "What are you talking about?" Keisaku asked, becoming aggitated. Ryan Snicked. "Forgive Me. Looks like i've gone and said to much." "Damn Right you did. Now Spill it. Who is this Captain Kuchiki person you keep talking about.? "Tempermental Aren't we...and nosy" Ryan Coyed. "That's it! I've had it with all of your games..." and with that Keisaku charged at his foe. The bandages around his arms began to flail rapidly, and the air around him began to cool. As he reached the captains position he motioned his hand upward. As he did a surge of cool air wrapped itself around ryan and ice began to creep up from below him. Within seconds the entire lower half of his body was covered in frost, including the sheath of his sword. Ryan couldnt help but smile. "Games?" he asked Keisaku in an eerie tone. Suddenly a gush of blood released itself from the young bounts right shoulder. "What the?" he asked himself, amiss to what had just happend. Keisaku stood hunched over, holding his knees and gasping for breath. Blood was flowing profusely from the gash in his shoulder. The look on his face was a confound one. He was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung agape. The ice that had surrounded Ryan was gone, and only trace amounts of snow remained on the ground in the nerby vicinity. Ryans sword was still sheathed. "You want to know what's truly a game?" he questioned his young enemy. Keisaku lifted his head slightly, expecting an answer. "Foolish Ryoka like you thinking they stand a chance when faced up against a captain." he chuckled and reached to his side to unsheath his blade. Keisaku struggled to move, but the wieght of his opponents spiritual pressure kept him in place. "Damn it" he thought to himself. "i can't move...What the hell is this guy?" "You'd of thought Sereitou would of better warned you of our strength." Keisaku's ears twitched at the name. "Sereitou..." he contemplated. "Then again, it doesn't really surprise me. Captain Kuchiki was always one to put his own needs above those of his students. I guess that explains why he left Sereitei and deserted the Soul Society all those years ago..." Ryan mused. Keisaku couldnt believe what he was hearing. Sereitou was a Captain? It wasn't making any sense. Ryan lifted his blade into the air above Keisaku's head. "Oh Well. I'll be sure to tell him about it for you." He swung down. "Goodbye...Ryoka..." To be continued.....